Elle and I
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: Elle Driver didn't always hate Beatrix Kiddo. But then she became better than her... made her fall for her... and chose Bill over her. The three things Elle could never forgive her for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Elle Driver's long blonde hair streamed out behind her as her 1980 Pontiac Trans-Am roared down the long road into San Juan, Puerto Rico.

She looked immaculate despite the oppressive heat in designer jeans, a crisp black blouse, black boots and dark Gucci shades.

She slowed down as she entered the city limits, the sea air refreshing as she got closer to the coast. The sun was setting over the sprawling metropolis. She barely noticed the old fashioned buildings and classical charm as she sped by... too busy trying to remember where she was going.

Her tyres squealed as the pulled up in front of the large, elegant apartment building that was her boss's main residence. Though Bill had other residences… one in New York, one in Los Angeles and one in Okinawa, Japan… he lived and spent most of his time in San Juan.

She guessed his preference for South Amercia was due to the fact he'd grown up in Acuna, Mexico. As for her she didn't really have a preference. Particularly not for California… where she had grown up. An alcoholic mother and abusive father hadn't exactly made for a happy childhood.

After killing the engine she jumped out of the car, strolled to up the door and pushed the button for the the Penthouse that took up the whole of the top floor. It rung several times before she heard the crackly sound of someone pressing the intercom.

"Hello?" said an indistinct masculine voice. "Bill?" she asked, taking off her shades and button them in her pocket. "Wrong brother Elle darling" said the voice amusedly. "Budd" she said with a grin. "The one and only…" he said, "Letting you up now…" he said. A second later the buzzer went and she was able to go in.

When she got to the top floor she found that the whole gang had beat her there.

O-Ren Ishii, the half Chinese half Japanese/American who at 25 was already one of the deadliest women in the world (and probably the deadliest with a samurai sword) was lounging in a chair by the window, sipping sake.

In the chair opposite O-Ren… glass of red wine in her hand… was Vernita Green. She was pretty, with long black hair in dreadlocks and dark skin. She used to be a parole officer in Pasadena. Now she was an assassin… one of the best Elle had ever seen with an edged weapon. Not that Elle would ever tell her that of course.

Then there was Budd… Bill's little brother… lounging against a wall, beer in hand. He grinned when he saw her and walked over to greet her with a kiss. O-Ren rolled her eyes good-naturedly and Vernita wolf-whistled as they broke apart. She'd been seeing Budd for over a year now so she would have thought they'd have had plenty of time to get used to the idea.

"Elle you've got a Budd on your face" O-Ren quipped. "Oh don't worry it's gone now" she finished… to general amusement. Vernita chuckled and Elle and Budd exchanged smiles.

Elle looked around the room. The four of them… Elle, O-Ren, Vernita and Budd made up the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. They travelled all around the world… killing people and were paid vast sums of money for it. O-Ren was Cottonmouth, Vernita was Copperhead, Budd was Sidewinder and Elle was California Mountain Snake. And Bill… he was Snake Charmer. He was also… absent… she noted with a frown as she took another look around the room.

"Where's Bill?" she asked as her and Budd took a seat on the large, comfy couch. "No idea..." Budd with a shrug. "He did he'd say he might be a bit late. That he had some business to take care of" he said casually, leaning back and draping his arm along the back of the couch.

She couldn't help thinking that although Budd didn't have the charisma, skill or air of refinement his older brother had... he was better looking... and had a certain roguish charm of his own. He always made her laugh.

The only fly in the ointment was that she more than suspected he was in love with her... and she didn't feel the same way about him. She cared about him certainly... and she found him attractive...but she didn't love him. Still... she was happy with what they had.

The door opening jolted her out of her reverie. It was Bill... and he wasn't alone. On his arm was a tall, slender, blonde about the same age as O-Ren. She was wearing a light-blue shirt the colour of her eyes, skinny-leg blue jeans, a leather jacket and cowboy boots. She was gorgeous... so much so that Elle couldn't help but stare at her for a moment. Budd gave her a curious look and she quickly looked away.

She could see Vernita and O-Ren exchange knowing looks. Clearly they thought this was his latest girlfriend. Seeing the way the blonde looked at Bill she was inclined to agree with them.

"Everyone" said Bill, sliding his arm around the newcomer... "This is newest member of the Deadly Vipers. Beatrix Kiddo."

There was silence for a moment. Everyone had expressions of surprise on their faces. Surely this sweet looking blonde girl wasn't an assassin? Then again... O-Ren was petite... and seemed sweet... until you made her mad. Then you'd better watch out! And no-one looking at Vernita would guess the woman was deadly with a blade. So maybe this girl... woman... was more than she appeared.

O-Ren stood up. "Welcome to the squad" she said warmly. "Fancy some sake?" she asked as Beatrix smiled. "I'd love some. I spent three years in Japan studying the art of the samurai sword... and I really got a taste for it" she said brightly. O-Ren grinned and beckoned her over to her table. The two of them started chatting away in Japanese as O-Ren poured her some sake.

Vernita smiled at the two of them chattering and went to talk to Bill. Soon they were drinking beer, deep in discussion about a recent job Vernita had done. From what Vernita had told Elle it had been successful... but there had been a few complications.

Budd started to tell her about a film he thought the two of them should go see... his hand stroking her arm as he talked. She listened without real interest, making the appropriate comments in the appropriate places. Suddenly she got a sense of eyes on her.

She looked up. Beatrix was looking at her. Looking at her in a way she was used to men looking at her. Elle winked slowly at her and she quickly looked away, turning her attention back to O-Ren. Elle smiled to herself as Budd continued to chatter away, blithely unaware of the exchange between his girlfriend and his brother's new squeeze.

Elle couldn't help wondering if Bill knew his new protégé was interested in women. It was rather flattering... having a beautiful and considerably younger woman look at her like that. Such a shame Beatrix was with her boss... and she was with his brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Beatrix Kiddo walked into the boxing area of the swanky gym not far from Bill's San Juan apartment.

A familiar tall, blue-eyed, Amazonian blonde was in the corner… long ponytail whipping around as she viciously attacked the punching bag. A black racer-back tank and matching black Adidas sweatpants showed off her lovely figure. Beatrix couldn't help watching as Elle Driver delivered a series of short sharp punches with considerable power and perfect precision.

Beatrix flipped back and forth between admiration for her gorgeous body and beautiful face… and admiration for her flawless technique. She wasn't the only one watching as Elle punched and kicked with what seemed like lightning speed. She could see several men eying Elle up and whispering among themselves.

Elle turned around, a smile curving the corners of her lovely lips when she caught sight of Beatrix. Beatrix couldn't help wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips. A grin spread over Elle's face and Beatrix realized she was staring. Again.

She put a causal smile as she walked towards her and said brightly "Hey Elle." "Hey Bea" replied Elle airily "Come for a workout?" she asked. "Yes. I thought I might find a new… sparring partner" Beatrix said, unable to keep a flirtatious note out of her voice. "Well I'm free… if you wanna give me… a try" Elle replied, her tone ever-so-slightly suggestive. "Bring it" said Beatrix with a grin.

Elle took of her boxing gloves and wrapped stands of black fabric around each of her hands. Beatrix shrugged off her jacket to reveal an outfit a lot like Elle's but in yellow, with black stripes. Elle gave her a once over, a smile on her face. It wasn't many people who would look good in that color… but she looked great. Her slightly-wavy long blonde hair was in two plaits and there were strips of fabric wound around both hands.

Half a dozen people stopped to watch as the two blondes got into the ring.

They looked at each other as if to ask if the other was the ready. They gave each other an almost imperceptible nod.

In a flurry of motion they sprung into action… Beatrix darting in with lightning fast jabs that Elle easily blocked with her arms. Elle retaliated with a kick toward Beatrix's shins that she only barely managed to dodge. Before she could recover Elle was launching a high kick at her head. Beatrix stepped aside, grabbing her leg and throwing her. The crowd that had assembled gasped as Elle went flying, curling into a ball and rolling as she hit the ground. Elle flipped to her feet, her stomach muscles screaming in protest.

She got Beatrix on the defensive, launching into a pattern of punches and knife strikes that gave Beatrix no time to retaliate. Several strikes found their mark, making Beatrix grit her teeth in pain. Elle narrowly dodged a roundhouse kick to the stomach. She managed to snag Beatrix's leg, sending her crashing hard into the ropes. Beatrix swore under her breath, grabbing the rope to keep her balance.

Elle's grin taunted her. She launched a stream of punches and kicks at her opponent. Elle took the first few on her arms and legs but finally Bea managed to hit her with a rip to the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Elle grimaced and flung herself at Beatrix tackling her. Beatrix landed on the floor, Elle on top of her, pinning her. She couldn't help noticing how close she was… the weight of her body on hers… the scent of her perfume. _Focus Bea_… she thought... _you're losing… _

She pushed herself, Elle falling off her to roll a few pace. Both women got gingerly to their feet. Both had sustained a few bruises. They circled each other warily, searching for weaknesses in the others defence.

Suddenly Beatrix attacked, leaping off the floor and launching herself at Elle in a flying kick that would end the fight.

Elle sidestepped the kick grabbing Beatrix and throwing her. The younger woman crashed heavily to the floor. She tried to get up with a groan but ended up laying back down, her face chagrined.

The assembled crowd clapped as Elle approached, a smug smile on her face. "That flying kick was bit below the belt wasn't it?" Elle said with a grin.

Beatrix grinned back wickedly. "No… this is…" she said sweetly, sweeping Elle's feet from under her and making her fall heavily beside her on the canvas.

The crowd clapped again and both the blonde's looked at each other.

"Where did you get so good?" Elle asked as Beatrix got to her feet, holding out a hand. Elle accepted the proffered hand as Beatrix helped her to her feet. "I've studied kickboxing and martial arts since I was five" Beatrix said with a smile. "So what…10 years?" Elle said teasingly. Beatrix laughed. "I may be young… but I have plenty of experience" Beatrix said with a grin. "I'll bet…" Elle said dryly.

"So… can I buy a drink for the victor?" Elle asked. "Lead the way… loser" Beatrix said playfully as they picked up their stuff and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elle Driver was careful not to flash anyone as she got out of the car in a short, strappy red dress.

Rather than than give her her a hand Budd stood there in his black trousers and gray button-down shirt, giving her dress an admiring look.

He couldn't help thinking that she didn't wear a dress often... but damn him if she didn't look great in this one. Of course being Budd he didn't say anything. But that was ok. She wasn't expecting complements... or as least any complement beyond an appreciative leer.

"Ready for dinner with my brother and his new squeeze?" he said with a grin. "As I'll ever be" she said wryly, following him inside the restaurant.

Bill had chosen a small Italian restaurant for dinner. It was cosy and old-fashioned, with checkered tablecloths and candelabras on each table.

Ar at table, heads together, chatting away oblivious to anything going on around them was Bill and Beatrix. Bill was dressed as usual in a smart, black suit and Beatrix was wearing black dress pants and a shimmery ice-blue top that hung off one shoulder. Her long, blonde hair was hanging loose and wavy around her shoulders.

"You made it" said Bill to his brother with a grin., getting to his feet. Beatrix looked up and her eyes widened slightly as she saw Elle. Elle grinned as she stared for a moment. Clearly she liked the dress. Beatrix smiled as Elle looked her up and down. She looked gorgeous.

Luckily for them neither of the brothers saw the girls staring as they were busy greeting each other and exchanging the usual macho banter.

Bill did notice Elle was about to sit down and pulled her chair out for her in a gentlemanly manner. "Thanks" she said, smiling at him as she sat down. For what must have been the dozenth time she wondered why she had chosen the brother who was somewhat lacking in refinement.

_Maybe because he's 20 years older than older than me... _as she watched him sit down by Beatrix, smiling at her. Even though Elle only looked a couple of years older than Beatrix.... Beatrix had to be about 10 years younger than Elle.

It was weird seeing him with a woman a decade younger than her. He had dated plenty of women who were 10, 15 and even 20 years younger than him... but never someone 30 years younger.

They all ordered. The men decided to share a pizza and the women went for the fettucini alfredo.

Elle didn't pay much attention to the conversation. Her responses were limited to the bare minimum that was required. She kept being distracted by Beatrix's smile… or her laugh… or how nice her breasts looked in that top…

Not only that but she couldn't help noticing the way Bill and Beatrix looked at each other… the way he leaned in as he spoke to her… how she laughed whenever he said something witty. But she wasn't jealous. Of course not.

All the same the meal seemed to drag on and on… and after a while she had an intense craving for a cigarette. As soon as she'd finished eating she excused herself and got up from the table.

Elle soon found the back door and walked out into the small parking lot. The evening air was warm and muggy. She leaned against the wall as she pulled a lighter and pack of cigarettes out of her purse.

She pulled one out and quickly lit it. She brought it to her lips and inhaled. Bliss.

"Can I bum a smoke" came a feminine voice from the door.

She looked around. Beatrix stood there, a smile on her lovely face. "I didn't think you smoked" Elle said amusedly, unable to help smiling back.

"I don't. Or at least Bill doesn't think I do... which is practically the same thing" Beatrix said in a dry, conspiratorial tone.

Elle chuckled, handing her a cigarette and lighter. "What Bill doesn't know won't hurt him" she said mischievously as Beatrix lit the cigarette.

For a moment they stood in companionable silence, smiles on their faces as the smoked their cigarettes. Beatrix didn't fail to notice that the other woman kept sneaking looks at her when she looked away. When she did it again Beatrix winked. Elle just smiled.

"So tell me... what's your new code name?" Elle asked curiously. Beatrix had very recently been inducted as a full member of the Deadly Viper's.

"Black Mamba" Beatrix said with a trace of smugness in her voice. It was easily the most deadly snake of the lot. In Africa the saying was... an Elephant can kill you... a Leopard can kill you and a Black Mamba can kill you... but only with the Mamba is death certain. It's nickname was Death Incarnate,

"Vernita will love that. She always said she should have been Black Mamba" Elle said amusedly. Beatrix snorted with laughter. She liked the pretty, young black woman a lot. Vernita always made her laugh with her quick wit.

"Did you know that your snake... California Mountain Snake... is the only snake in the Deadly Vipers... that isn't poisonous?" Beatrix told her dryly.

"How ironic" Elle said, grinning wickedly. "Ironic?" Beatrix said curiously. "It may not poisonous... but I most certainly am..." Elle said with relish. "I believe you" Beatrix said teasingly. Elle put on a mock-affronted look and both of them laughed

"I hear you've got your 1st assignment coming up soon" Elle said casually. "Yeah" Beatrix replied with a grin, she was looking forward to it. It would be a chance to show them all what she could do.

"Do you know who your partner will be yet?" Elle asked airily.

"Not yet..." Beatrix replied, wondering who it would be. She'd asked Bill but he'd been enigmatic as usual. He wouldn't even tell her where she was going.

"I'm sure whoever it is will... take care... of you" Elle commented, a slightly suggestive note in her voice.

"Are you volunteering?" Beatrix teased. "I might..." Elle said in a tone as teasing as Beatrix's... her lips curving in a grin.

"Would you... look after... me?" Beatrix said in a in a tone that managed to be both mocking and seductive. "Oh yes..." Elle purred.

Beatrix finished her cigarette and tossed the butt on the floor. Elle watched as she stubbed it out with the stiletto heel of her black leather boot.

"Something I'm curious about... just tween us girls..." Beatrix began, leaning in conspiratorially. Elle couldn't help leaning in too. "Is that your natural hair color" said Beatrix in a low, mischievous voice

Elle chuckled. She leaned in closer... her face inches from Beatrix's ear "That's for me to know..." the purred... her voice a low whisper. She was close enough to kiss… and for a moment Beatrix thought she was going to do just that...

Suddenly the back door slid open, making Elle pull back abruptly. Both blonde's looked rather guilty as Budd appeared

"Hello ladies" he said with a smile. "Budd" Elle said, putting a smile on her face. His smile never wavered. Elle was glad he hadn't appeared just a little bit later...

"Mind if I steal her from you Bea?" he said cheerfully. "Steal away" Beatrix said wryly.

Elle tossed her cigarette on the floor and stubbed it out with her heel, making Beatrix smile. "You still smoking Elle?" asked Budd, his voice gently reprimanding. "Yeah Elle..." said Beatrix with a teasing grin, "It's a filthy habit."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Beatrix Kiddo tossed the heavy blue duffle bag on the bed with a relieved sigh. After 12 hours in the air she was very happy to be on the ground in London.

Elle Driver was standing next to the other bed, carefully unzipping her small, black, snake-print suitcase.

The room was spacious, airy and bright. The furnishings were elegant but bland… and it was… like most hotel rooms… decorated in neutral colors. Yes. The room was more than adequate… but it was a double room.

Unfortunately the hotel had mixed up their reservation. Instead of the two single rooms they had booked they had ended up with one room with two double beds.

And if that wasn't quite annoying enough… every other room was booked. Ringing around had proved fruitless. Everywhere half-way decent had been reserved weeks ago… and Elle point-blank refused to stay at some grotty fleabag motel.

It hadn't taken the jet-lagged assassins' long to give in and take the room they had been allocated.

"I'm dying for a shower..." said Beatrix wearily. She felt distinctly disheveled after the long flight. "There's an ensuite" said Elle distractedly, pointing at the door to the ensuite bathroom as she started to hang clothes in the wardrobe.

Beatrix went into the bathroom, pushing the door gently shut. Too gently. It hit the frame and bounced open a crack. Beatrix didn't notice as the pulled her long blonde hair out of its ponytail, letting it fall down around her face. She grimaced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired.

Elle checked her weapons meticulously... making sure each knife and gun was in proper working order before hiding it away. It wouldn't do for the maids to find weaponry... and weapons were no good if they didn't work. Not that she liked weaponry much as a rule. Poison was far more effective... and far less messy.

The gentle hiss of the shower made Elle look up. The door was ajar. She could see Beatrix standing with her back to the door, pulling her black t-shirt over her head. She froze in mid-motion, unable to resist the temptation to look.

Particularly as Beatrix was wearing nothing under the t-shirt.

The younger woman's waist and hips were slender… and the skin of her back was smooth and lightly tanned.

There was a Japanese character tattooed in black ink on her lower back. Elle couldn't help wondering what it said. O-Ren would know… but she'd want to know where Elle had seen it.

Elle found her eyes wandering up to wear she could make out the curves of full round breasts… and she couldn't help wishing Beatrix would turn around…

Suddenly she realized she was staring… and if she did turn around it would obvious she had been looking.

With some difficulty she tugged her blue eyes away from her semi-naked colleague and busied herself finding something to sleep in.

As she scanned her open leather black suitcase she took off her ash grey suit pants, matching jacket and blue blouse… dropping them on the bed.

After some consideration she tugged a blue silk nightgown out the heaps of clothing spilling out og her suitcase. It may have been rather short and lacy but it was... she belatedly realized… the most modest sleepwear she owned. She didn't usually bother wearing anything to bed.

She rummaged through the case… wondering whether she should sleep in an old t-shirt instead… despite the fact that the only she had with her was even shorter than the nightgown.

After a few moments she undid the claps of her bra and picked up the nightgown… holding it up. Normally she would have heard the slight creek as Beatrix opened the bathroom door but she was tired.

Beatrix stopped in the doorway… staring at the sight of the other woman standing with her back to her… wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties. She supposed she should make a sound to let know she was there but she didn't seem to be able to do anything but stare.

Unaware she was being watched Elle lifted the nightdress over her head and let it slide down her body.

Suddenly Beatrix could breathe properly again.

She made sure her towel was fastened surely around her before darting to her duffle bag and snagging the comfy pajama bottoms and singlet top she usually wore to bed.

The expression on Elle's face said she knew she been looking. And that she didn't mind. Actually Elle was thinking it was fair for Beatrix to have a look when she had already snuck a peek. 'Tit for tat' she thought… feeling a most uncharacteristic urge to giggle.

Beatrix's cheeks flushed slightly as she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Once safely inside the bathroom she attacked her long blonde hair viciously with the brush… annoyed at herself… both for looking… and for being emabrassed about it. She never got embarassed.

What was it about Elle that she couldn't keep her eyes off? Was it just that she was so damn gorgeous? Or did she actually like her? And why did she keep wondering whether it would be worth risking her relationship… and her career… to pursue her?

She quickly banished the image of Elle's body out of her head.

It would be stupid to even think about it when for once her life was going really well. She had a job she loved and was good at… and a man who loved her.

Not that he had said it yet… but he didn't have to. And she had never met anyone she admired and cared about as much as she did Bill. She was dangerously close to falling for him.

By the time she exited the bathroom she had resolved to keep things strictly professional with the lovely Ms Driver… no matter how good she looked unclothed.

There was one thing she knew for sure thought Beatrix with a smile as she slid into bed. It was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
